Downstairs
by Kitty Cullen-03
Summary: Bella thinks she's alone in the house. She was wrong. A mildly lemony one-shot for my favorite fans!


**I decided to write this one-shot as a please and thank you to everyone who's on my author alert list. First the please:**

**I wrote a one-shot called Breakfast in Bed that was entered into the Secret Twilight Garden contest. I'd kind of like to win. So...please go and vote for me. It'll only take a second, and look! I made you delicious Jasper/Bella goodness! Go to: http://www(dot)secret-twilight-garden(dot)blogspot(dot)com/ go on in, and the poll is at the end of the blog. I beg-pretty please? **

**And thank you for sticking with me and liking me enough to keep me on alert. It means alot to me. So without further ado, here's a nice little niblet of Jasper/Bella!**

Alice pranced into the bedroom turning once before sitting opposite of me. She pulled the book that I was reading out of my hands and tossed it into the corner of the room. She couldn't just sit it down; oh no-she had to throw it. That was just Alice. I raised my eyebrows. "Yes?"

"I'm going shopping with Rose. Emmett and Edward are going hunting, and Carlisle and Esme are going out." I waited, but she didn't continue.

"And?" I prompted.

"_And_ you'll be alone with Bella." I groaned. I had nothing against her. In fact, I quite liked the girl-we had quite a bit in common, surprisingly. But it was common knowledge that Edward had reservations about their physical relationship, and it often rendered Bella into a substantially sexually frustrated state. It may not bother everyone else, but it sure as hell bothered me. When she was over and Edward denied her, I walked around in a constant state of arousal.

"Where is she now?" I asked, hoping that maybe she was playing video games with Emmett instead of trying to push Edward's buttons. Alice grinned wickedly, and I knew I was out of luck.

"In Edward's room." Damn. It would only be a matter of time before her emotions started to creep down the hall and wrap themselves around me. "They'll be leaving in about a half an hour, so brace yourself."

"Thanks for the warning." I thought about leaving with them, but it would be rude to leave Bella alone. I could stay and tough it out. Alice stood up and pecked me on the cheek before turning towards the door.

"And Jasper?" I nodded, urging her on. "Stay out of her room." She left me with that, moving quickly out the door and down the stairs. I heard Rosalie go down moments later, followed by the door shutting as the two of them left. _Stay out of her room?_ What an odd request. Of course I'd stay out of her room. In fact, I had plans in the near future to get further away from her room than I was now. I grabbed the book that Alice tossed and headed downstairs to the living room. It wasn't long before my prediction came true.

"_Edward…please…_" she begged. I could hear his lips moving over her skin-why did he encourage her? He was just as bad.

"_You know I can't, love. But I wish…"_ more kissing. I growled lowly, hoping he could hear me. I don't know why I brought this book with me; I wasn't going to get any reading done. I was already painfully turned on. I heard the bed creak as Edward stood, murmuring soft goodbyes in Bella's ear. He came down the stairs and only glanced briefly in my direction before heading outside to find Emmett in the garage. I glared at him the whole time, mentally showing him what he'd done to me. He never responded.

Bella only grew more frustrated after he left. I let my head hit the back of the couch as her emotions affected me more and more. She hadn't moved; I thought for sure she'd come downstairs. She probably thought she was alone-I didn't hear Edward say I was staying behind. I was prepared for a long evening in. And then Bella moaned. My head snapped up. No-I couldn't have just heard that. My head was playing nasty little tricks on me because I was turned on. _"Yes…_" a soft whisper came, and I knew I wasn't making it up. My eyes rolled back in my head at the sheer eroticism of the situation as realization dawned on me. Bella was relieving herself. And she didn't realize I was here. I was hit with the urge to get closer-to watch-because the imagery was too much for me to handle.

_Stay out of her room._ Alice's words rang deep in my mind as I realized she must have seen this happening-or at least a part of it. Why didn't she have me leave? Why didn't she tell me to make my presence known? My only guess was that she hadn't seen the situation in its entirety. _"Oh…_" she whispered, and I could hear the quick motion of her hand moving at a fevered pace. That was all I could take. I let my hand wander to the uncomfortable bulge in my pants, trying to keep pace with Bella's panting movements. In my mind, I was touching her-letting my hands wander over her soft warm skin. We moved in sync, each becoming closer and closer and it was almost hotter because she was unaware. Edward didn't know what he was missing as I listened to Bella make small whimpering sounds, her silent plea for the release she was after. It was like she was begging me. I pleaded silently with her to keep going; to go faster; to go harder. I imagined her underneath me, begging me for those things. _Yes, sugar, yes, of course…_ I answered, moving almost too fast. I heard her stop moving and I imagined she was arching her back into me. I could almost feel her walls clench around me as I came painfully, letting my head fall back against the couch again.

She let out a small contented sigh. I heard the bed ruffle as she stood. I cleaned myself up quickly as she was already in the bathroom-she was probably on her way down to the kitchen right now. I was going to have to play this good-she would know I heard it. Her soft footfalls inched down the stairs, coming to an abrupt halt upon seeing me. She turned bright red, bringing her hands up to her mouth as a silent cry formed on her lips. "I thought you were gone…" she murmured, shaking her head and radiating embarrassment and shame. I just shook my head, afraid to speak. I didn't think it was possible for someone to feel so embarrassed at once, but if anyone could of course it would be Bella.

"Don't worry-I won't tell." I told her, standing and moving past her fluidly as I made my way to my room. I turned before losing sight of her completely. "In fact, I quite enjoyed it." I let myself smile and then left her to her thoughts.


End file.
